A Night to Remember
by anime-mintgrl
Summary: All Kuroko wanted to do was to drink her bitter sorrows away at the bar but ends up getting way more than just a simple drink and a hangover. Shotgun wedding to a totally hot stranger, anyone? Kise x fem!kuroko.


This is an idea that I had for quite a while that I'm glad to be finally posting it. Kuroko will be ooc because she is drunk.

Kise and Kuroko will be referred to by their last names.

This is just a prequel for a much larger story so please enjoy.

* * *

Tetsuya Kuroko was glad she wasn't working at the kindergarten tomorrow. She wasn't sure how he did it, but her newly wedded husband, Ryouta Kise, was able to get them married within an hour of meeting one another.

Kuroko was at a bar trying to drink her pain and anger away after being dumped by that bastard Daiki Aomine.

Maybe if she wasn't by herself she wouldn't have been drawn to Kise, feeling that he was just as lonely as she was, also drinking away his sorrows.

Maybe if she wasn't by herself she wouldn't have latched onto a stranger's lap and begun to make out with him.

Build up sexual frustrations and lust took hold of her and the feeling of their tongues interlocking and dry humping just weren't enough anymore. But what's done is done as they both said I do, finalizing their marriage. Kise took her to a hotel so they could continue where they left off from the bar.

Her legs were wrapped around his torso, fingers interlocked in his hair as he kissed down her neck. He carefully balanced her with one arm as he made his way to the bed where it slowly dipped under her weight. He wasted no time in undoing the buttons on her shirt exposing her white milky skin in a black-laced bra.

She pulled him down on her, thrusting her hips to get a reaction to her libido. In a quick movement she saddled on top of Kise and removed his shirt and began sucking along his torso, leaving deep red bite marks all over.

"Unn" he grunted.

Kuroko smirked "too rough for you?" she teased giving him a playful look. She tapped on his chest and whispered into his ear "how about you show me how rough you can be?"

Kise looked at her startled, she giggled and pressed her lips against his. Kise sat up giving him the upper hand in the battle of the tongues. As they fought for dominance, Kise took the moment to finish removing his newly wedded wife's clothes leaving her in nothing. Saliva trickled down onto her bare breasts as Kise moved from her lips to her cleavage decorating it with multiple love bites.

"Aaa" she moaned spreading her legs wider revealing her wet heated core. She wrapped her legs around his waist soaking his pants with her fluids. She grinds against his crotch as he laid her back down on the sheets putting all of his attention on her bosoms. "Hey!" she shouted cupping his cheeks, stopping him from continuing any further.

"Mmm? What's wrong my dear?"

"What the hell is this shit? Why do you still have your pants on?" she untangled one of her legs and moved it on top of his crotch using her foot to press down causing him to wince.

She smiled at his promising reaction slowly leaning onto his chest purposely pressing her breasts against him, making him feel her erected nipples. "It must be painful to have your huge dick trapped in such a small confined space," her nails gently scratched against his back "just make it easy for the both of us and take everything off" she whispered seductively in his ear.

Kise pulled back looking at his wife. She gave him a cheeky smile and began to remove his slacks.

Kuroko pushed Kise on the bed as he grunted at her impatience; his elbows propped up supporting his weight. She readjusted her position to fully admire her lover's fully erected dick, licking her lips at the sight of the tip leaking precum and how it glistened in the dim lighting of their hotel room.

Using a single finger, she stroked his dick feeling the throbbing veins pulsating against his skin. Without warning Kuroko quickly inserted his member into her hot wet mouth.

"Kuroko!" Kise jolted. He felt himself harden even further. God, the way she moved her tongue around his member made him want to scream. She would purposely let her hot breath hit against it having him tightly scrunch up the comforters surrounding his fisted grips.

Kuroko forcibly moved his hands onto her shoulders feeling the sensation of him clawing at her shoulders. "Kuro-ko" he panted, the sight of her petite body on the ground, her long light blue hair tickling against his legs, and her mouth filled with his huge cock he knew he wasn't going to hold on much longer.

"Kuroko... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum..."

"Cum for me" her words muffled against his dick.

With that Kise lost all self-control releasing into her mouth, digging his nails deep into her back. Kuroko grasped onto his knees swallowing his juices with some dribbling out of her small mouth.

She slowly parted her lips letting go of his semi hard dick resulting in a pop sound. Kise began to control his breathing as Kuroko cleaned her chin with her tongue.

"That was... amazing" he managed to say.

Kuroko moved her hand underneath his shaft and began stroking it up and down. "I can't wait for your huge cock to penetrate me raw and hard in my pussy." As she gave it a firm squeeze. Kise took her hand in his, stopping from going any further.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so. You had your fun, now it's time for me to have mine."

In a swift motion he lifted her up from her rear, her small, milky white, perfectly rounded breasts right in front of his face. "You're so beautiful" he whispered and took one breast into his mouth.

"Kise!" Kuroko screamed, arching her back. Using his tongue lapping against her sensitive nipple giving it playful bites. He gave her ass firm squeezes, enjoying how tight she would become and then loosening up, soiling his hands.

He stuck his thumbs inside her panties pressing down on her clitoris as she heavily shuddered and gasped loudly at the foreign unfamiliar touch.

He moved his thumbs with such grace, like if he already knew where all her sweet spots are. She felt her walls clenching around his thumbs coating it with her creamy fluids. Kuroko thrust her hips plunging his thumbs into her wet core. Satisfied, Kise moved on to her other breast giving it the same treatment while she kept a steady grind. As much as she wanted Kise to finger fuck her, she wanted her first time to be his huge thick cock penetrating her making her see stars.

If she were sober, an apology would be spilling out of her mouth every second. Normally she'd frown upon such vulgar language, being a kindergarten teacher and all, but her inebriated mind had no filter. At some point in her risqué demands, the lines between her innermost desires and the alcohol she had consumed earlier in the night had blurred together.

"Ki-Kise-" she managed to mutter out, "stop with this gentle shit. I need you to fuck me with your cock right now!"

"Your wish is my command" placing her back on the mattress.

He looked down at her body, her skin glistening from her sweat and a mixture of their mixed saliva. Her breasts would rise up and down from her breathing, and how far she continued to spread her legs revealing her tight, twitching pussy and he loved all of it.

He put his knees in between her thighs and aligned himself with her opening, teasing her with his member poking at her entrance. He roughly grabbed her hips and began fervently thrusting himself into her tight heated pussy, her screams filling the room as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Kise pushed himself deep in her core stretching her inner folds, her walls clamping around his dick. She bit down on her bottom lips, her knees bent making her body smaller than what it already is, digging her nails into his arms causing him to bleed.

She looked at his face, his eyes scrunched up, teeth clenched, concentrated on her lower region and how much of his cock went inside her. She felt herself once again reaching for him, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. With each thrust she would scream into his mouth until the pain began to transition into pleasure. He broke the kiss moving from her swollen lips to neck.

"Nngh-aahh!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck "m-m-more... Kise... give me more!" he rigorously slammed himself into her, her cries mixing in with the sound of their bodies melding into one.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAAHHH!" Kuroko shuddered, releasing her juices all over. Kise thrusted himself a couple more times before he cried out her name releasing himself and mixing both their fluids together.

Both out of breath, cum trickling out, bodies intertwined as it craves for more. The look they give one another, eyes filled with lust telling them once wasn't enough. They needed to be closer than ever. Once wasn't enough to prove the physical sexual attraction between one another.

Kuroko rolled herself on top of Kise straddling herself on him, she pushed his blond bangs to the side, so she could look into his eyes. She placed her dripping core on top of his hard member and slammed herself down on him.

"Aaah!" they screamed.

Kuroko tried to move herself up only to have no strength to continue. Kise sensed her frustration and gave her a small peck on her lips and placed his hands on her hips. "Here, let me help you" he said moving her and thrusting himself into her walls again.

As Kuroko would pull herself, Kise would push himself in. They're bodies working in rhythm creating a beautiful harmony. Her back arched as she released all over, shuddering in pleasure from her lover's cum inside her.

Kise slowly began to move her off of him making sure not to hurt her, laying her right next to him. He threw a clean sheet on top of them as Kuroko cuddled closer to his chest. He wrapped his arms on her waist as they both began to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Kuroko woke up to feeling pain in her lower region. She began to sit up only to feel a sharp shooting headache. "Ugh... that's the last time I drink by myself." She started to move off the bed when she felt something restricting her movements. Confused, she looked to see a naked blond man sleeping beside her. She looked down at her body, noticing she was naked as well.

She looked back at the man, then her body, and back at the man and did the most rational thing she could think of: she slapped him.

* * *

Please support by leaving a review

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki


End file.
